


Breaking

by Serenafray05



Series: Eros [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenafray05/pseuds/Serenafray05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has questions that Q won't answer</p><p>Or</p><p>James loves Q, but Q's tongue is tied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

“I love you.”

Q looks at him like his heart will break.

James feels like his heart is breaking.

“James-“

“It’s okay. When you’re ready.”

It feels like they have this conversation a lot.

“It’s complicated.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know.”

“James-“

“You’ve told me enough times. You wear a ring around your neck, Q. I know.”

~

“I love you.”

Q looks at him like he doesn’t know what to say.

James thinks it’s an improvement.

Moneypenny would tell them both it’s not much.

“007-“

“I know. Not at work.”

“You’re both idiots.”

“Go away, Eve. You’re not helping.”

“Q-“

“It’s okay, Eve. I’m used to this.”

“Bond-“

“Miss Moneypenny, please let 007 and I have our own conversations.”

~

“I love you.”

Q looks at him and it’s unclear what he means.

James thinks if this continues his heart might break. Even if he is the one Q keeps choosing.

“I can’t-“

“Do you love me?”

“James-“

“Do you love her?”

“No.”

“Did you ever?”

“No.”

“Then leave her.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s complicated.”

“It’s not.”

“It is, James.”

“Why?”

Silence.

“You don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t.”

“Can’t.”

“Do you love me?”

Q looks at him and his eyes are sad. So very sad.

James feels his heart crack.

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Not enough.”

“That’s not true.”

“Then you would tell me.”

“I did. Once. You don’t remember.”

“I haven’t forgotten a moment of time spent together.”

“James-“

“You never told me.”

Silence.

“You don’t trust me.”

“I do.”

“Then tell me.”

“I told you. It’s complicated.”

“It’s been months. I can’t keep doing this Q.”

Silence.

“Come to me when you can tell me the truth.”

Q watches him walk away.

James feels his heart break.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
